Dance of the Wind
"So this is the place, Papa mentioned was it ?" Rayuga shouted at the top of his voice, as he approached a cliff in the Land of Iron. "I hope I can meet this interesting person papa mentioned on knowing off" "Who is that?" Waia thought to himself while walking to the Land of Iron. "I might as well take a look." Waia said as he ran over to the kid. Waia thought to himself "At least he looks like my age." When Waia got in front of the child he asked "Who are you?" "Hee! Hee" Rayuga gave a smile showing off his brightly polished canines, "'' your intro first''" Rayuga said, his eyes scanning the stranger head to toe. Waia thinking to himself said "I wonder why he is here?" Ok Waia said, "Who are you and why are you here anyway?" ---- FlashBack: In the confines of the lab underground of the Hiden Village representing the Rivers, Tanigakure, Old man Shinzui, walked about deep in thought whilst playing with a test-tube in his hands, the contents of which was a purple fluid. His mind pre-occupied by the contents of the previous letter and also a boy he had met.In the way, he met Rayuga who was feeding a number of his Ninken summons. "Yo lil-Ray, you know what ?" Shinzui said, almost dropping the contents of the test-tube on the floor, "Oops, oh ! I met a peculiar kid who housed an amazing Seal," Shinzui continued, but was stopped by Rayuga who had activated his Sharingan and gazed the old man. The elderly Uchiha, followed the same by activating his own dōjutsu. Soon, terabyte worth of information linked between the two. Rayuga, having gained curious, leaped up, grabbed his cloak and raced past towards the north. The Ninken swiftly racing ahead sniffing the trail of the potential encounter. ---- Back in the present, Rayuga grinned, "Waia of the infamous Uchiha Clan, Show me, a wandering useless kid, your potential." he exclaimed while looking marvelously at the kid. "Useless!" Waia said "I'll show you useless!" Then Waia gasped as the dark red chakra leaks from the seal as the seal activates Waia just starting at the other kid push him back. Waia Then suddenly screams. The push gave Rayuga a smile a simple opportunity, the push only served as a fight of what was yet to come. As the Uchiha hit the cloaked man, who used his hands to block the opponents slight power, The Seal of the God's Protector, activating to create diamonds on the impact area. This would provide Rayuga enough defense to shrug of the push, but also the impact would allow for the Marks of the Formless God to re-surface in Waia's body due to the interaction. "I could finish you now or later," Rayuga screamed as he displayed to Waia the huge amount of Red diagrams that danced around his body like snakes crawling in the desert sand. "Alright, Death Hounds, Formation Ten" Rayuga scremaed as the Ninken that followed him ran in different directions, similar markings gave birth on their backs which glowed to the limited sunlight that fell on the Land. The markings on Waia's body reacted to the unique Monster Seal, "Let see this unique thing that Papa talked about," Rayuga thought, the markings soon flowing towards the seal and unlocking it through reverse sealing, "That's it, unleash that 100%." "What are you doing?" Waia said, then Waia stared screaming in pain as the monster seal transformed him into a more beastly form. Waia's teeth became razor sharp fangs,his hand grew claws, then when the transformation was done Waia started to laugh in a demonic voice. Waia then used Lightning Release: Electro Claws and seeing and opening ran as light and scratched Rayuga and the arm. Rayuga awed with great amazement as the Monster within Waia came to life, "This is indeed worth playing," Rayuga thought as his whole body, sparkled with electricity. As soon as Waia went with an offensive move, Rayuga vanished fro visions sight. Having relocated a little far away from his opponent towards one of his hounds. This was possible due to to the space time seal link created between the Marks of the Formless God. "Kuchiyose: Swarm of Bee's" Rayuga exclaimed, as he bit his thumb, not as an initiation of what was to come, but as a sign of enthusias gained over his opponent. Soon enough, the Marks on Waia's body, summoned a swarm of Bee's which proceeded to launch poisonous stingers at Waia in point blank range. Waia being unaffected by the bee stings said "Now it's my turn." Out of nowhere Waia comes up right in front of Rayuga and punches him on the stomach. Then Waia said in a demonic voice "Weak am I?" Then Waia laughs while flicking the bees off of him. Rayuga quickly grab holds of the fist with his left hand, "Never come near me, haven't you learnt that ? kid !" Rayuga shouted, matching the voice of the demonic roar unleashed by Waia. Clenching his right fist, Rayuga went ahead to punch Waia in the left ear, only to be stopped by scarlet threads. Scarlet threads, later identified as hair of a person. impaled his heart. the Hair belonged to Rayuga. Rayuga stood meters away from the two, Ninken surrounding him. Dressed in teh finest attire of his Battle outfit, Rayuga's scarlet hair, stretched throughout the battlefield, filled his blood of the impaled Rayuga, whom he discerned as an impostor. Few strands of hair wrapped around the cloak, that the imposter had thrown away carelessly earlier. Smoking his personal kiseru, adorn with a huge peacock feather. The Scarlet haired Uzumaki, constantly blew out smoke that surrounded his body like a coat of armōr, making most of his physical features obscure. "Thanks for helping me capture Shin-V, hope he didn't cause you much trouble," Rayuga voice broke through the cloud of smoke, "My name is Rayuga and I hail from Konoha." He spoke introducing himself, in an attempt to through away any and all misconceptions. Waia finally gaining control of his body he said"So that a imposter?" Waia said as he reverted back to normal. "Where did he come from anyway and why was he trying to anger me so much?" "He wasn't an imposter," Rayuga answered, "He was just a fake me" He continued speaking.